


you got me feeling hot, please don't ever ever stop

by ladygagasbitchben



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nouis, central harry, drunken smut, larry - Freeform, lol, no liam soz, oo er, part of other fic, rushed beginning, what even r these tags, zarry - Freeform, ziall, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygagasbitchben/pseuds/ladygagasbitchben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Louis, Harry and Niall all come back from a concert drunk after Liam ditches them for his girlfriend.</p><p>Someone suggests a foursome and thus the smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me feeling hot, please don't ever ever stop

**Author's Note:**

> *please note m8 this is part of a different fic that i havent uploaded and is on a different site, hence the blunt beginning
> 
> enjoy :) read me other fic too x

At first the two couples stuck to their partners: Harry grinding on Louis, Zayn grinding on Niall. It was a hot mess; their tongues were preventing their lips from touching, and it was exhilarating - their wet, hot tongues were dancing in the pale light of the lampshade, and the scent of booze seemed to infuse in to the air, preventing any sobering up. There may as well have been steam wafting around, because it was like a sauna. High groans came from the subordinate Niall and Louis, whilst the ever dominants Harry and Zayn breathed out deep, gutteral moans.

Louis suddenly stuck out his arm and squeezed Niall's bicep, which seemed to unite the four at last.

"Louis," Niall closed his eyes blissfully and moaned, taking pleasure in the squeeze on his arm.

"Stop, stop, stop," Louis sat up suddenly with Niall, and they both looked at Harry and Zayn, kneeling over their bodies. "You two, kiss. Tongues, grinding, fuck." Louis frowned with sexual frustration, as Harry looked at Zayn hungrily and slammed their lips together, tongues meeting straight away. Harry reached a hand up and held it at Zayn's nape, pulling the raven boy further onto him. Zayn shuffled forwards to him in response, joining their torsos together with Zayn's hands on Harry's hips. Harry fluidly rolled his groin up against Zayn's, moaning into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Louis and Niall were watching the scene in front of them and rubbing each other's thick outlines. "Strip," Louis commented, and they all took off their shirts and their jeans with tremendous and impatient struggles.

Now all only clad in tight boxers, Louis rolled on top of Niall, deeply thrusting down on to him and nibbling and making a mess of his neck. Niall responded with a moan, as his hands flew up and pulled Louis' arse down on to him.

"Suck off Ni," Zayn told Louis, as he let go of Harry. Louis gave him a moan as a yes and descended down Niall's body, kissing a trail as he went. He hooked his fingertips in to the waistband of Niall's white underwear and, with a kiss to the happy trail there, tugged them down and off, discarding them to the other side of the room. He wasted no time as he gripped Niall base and slapped the head against his cheeks one, two, three times. He slid the head from his cheek to his lips, and teased Niall by slowly opening his mouth.

"C'mon, Lou." Niall groaned in frustration.

"Yeah, hurry up," Harry told him, and this made Louis plunge down and take a good two or three inches in to his deep heat. He breathed out of his nose and Niall cried out loud. "He's good isn't he?" Harry smiled, then turned to Zayn. "Get underneath him and suck his dick."

"Shit," Zayn said, lightly tugging at his growing dick – since when was he not wearing underwear? He laid down on his back, and slid his head underneath Louis' groin when Louis lifted his hips up, groin just above Zayn's head and knees either side of the boy's quiff. Zayn quickly pulled down Louis underwear and grabbed the hard dick in front of him, licking the salty head in front of him and hallowing his cheeks as he went down (or rather up) on Louis.

Harry, down by Zayn's legs, lifted the said legs up in the air and held Zayn's thighs almost against Zayn's chest. Harry knelt down, head poised over Zayn's hole, as he suddenly jabbed his tongue in, making Zayn yelp and jump. "Keep your legs up," Harry told him, and resumed his mouth work on Zayn's hole. He jabbed his tongue in rapidly, before spreading apart Zayn's cheeks and burying his face, nose against the bottom of Zayn's scrotum.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Zayn exclaimed as Harry's tongue ventured inside him and massaged his velvety walls.

Now being all occupied, the room was plunged into a sexual silence, broken every few seconds by an 'uh' or a 'yeah'. They realised they needed to take a step further when Harry grabbed Zayn's hard and leaking cock and started jacking it up and down.

"Stop!" Zayn exasperated, "I'm gonna cum, I wanna cum in someone's arse."

So suddenly everyone stopped and slowly rolled off each other, kneeling up an exchanging sloppy kisses.

"We still fucking Harry?" Louis asked Zayn with fucked out cheeks and bright red lips.

"You bet."

"Okay, get down." Louis directed. Zayn did as he was told and laid on his back on the bed, spread out, dick pointing almost to the ceiling. Louis sat between his feet and shuffled his way up Zayn's legs with his arse, until he was perched comfortably between Zayn's fuzzy thighs. He aligned their dicks together, a single fist struggling to reach round the both of them. "Harry baby come here so I can prep you-"

"Already sorted." Niall moaned out with Harry, pumping three slicked fingers in and out Harry's hole.

"Need dick." Harry breathed, throat deep.

"Come here baby." Louis whispered, and Harry travelled up to Louis and Zayn on his knees, swinging a leg over and looking down at Zayn, as Louis was behind. "I'll go first, then when you're ready Zayn will go in, too."

"Sure, baby," Harry agreed, whatever, as Louis held his dick underneath Harry's hole, letting the curly boy ease himself down. Louis let out a cry of pleasure and Harry sat perched on his thighs, cock now leaking on Zayn's head, the hot liquid running all the way down Zayn's long shaft.

Harry circled his hips a bit, before telling Louis to add a couple of fingers to prepare for his second helping. Louis obliged happily, taking some lube from Niall and generously slicking his fingers, gently putting them in either side of his cock. Harry winced, sucking air through his teeth, before telling him, "come on, more."

Louis slowly thrust his hips up, feeling his cock slide against his fingers, and moan.

"Take your fingers out. I need Zayn's cock."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am, pull them out." Harry said, and Louis slid them out, making Harry wince again at the slightly cold and emptying feeling. Zayn then shifted further downwards, as Harry lifted his hips out. Louis looked at Zayn as they aligned their dicks once more and held them together, Zayn's hand covering Louis'.

"Go down, Haz." Louis said, barely a whisper, before Harry squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the stretch of a lifetime. As Louis' and Zayn's heads peaked in Harry's hole, they both let out wails of pleasure, whereas Harry whimpered. Niall rubbed the curly haired-boy's shoulder and encouraged him. Wanting to be the one delivering the pleasure, Harry muttered screw it before slowly but surely descending his hips further down Louis' and Zayn's dicks, journeying down their shafts.

"Uh, shit, uh, fuck, yeah, no- fuck!" Zayn cursed a string of mumbles, the feeling being too intense, pressurised. There was no room; all was taken up by Louis' cock right next to his, and now Harry was fully seated things were hotter than ever.

"T-t-take your time, babe," Louis stuttered to his boyfriend, who had stilled.

"Hurts," Harry simply said.

"Feels so good," Louis replied, reaching up to rub Harry's arm.

"Move. Someone move. I'm fine." Harry said assertively, and suddenly Zayn moved out a couple of centimetres, causing Louis' cock to fill the space and rub over Zayn's head.

"F-F-FUCK! SHIT! JUST LIKE THAT!" Harry pretty much screamed in pleasure, tipping his head back and breathing heavily, a sweat breaking out over his chest.

Louis, who's moan was drowned out by Harry's, then repeated Zayn's action, which indeed resulted in Zayn's dick moving upwards and Louis' downwards. Zayn matched their previous action almost right away, giving them instant pleasure, so Louis copied.

Soon they found themselves in a rhythm, Zayn and Louis sliding each other's dicks together inside Harry's desert island heat.

"Fa-fa-ster-ster-" Harry couldn't get a word in as he was being bounced up and down by Zayn and Louis. Louis and Zayn grabbed on to Harry's hips and started slamming in to him faster and harder, taking it in turns, chewing on their bottom lips in pleasure and concentration. Harry himself starting bouncing up and down to match their rhythm and started moaning filthily.

Out of the blue, a body hovered over Harry's front, and before the youngest boy knew it, Niall was lowering himself on to Harry's achingly hard dick and groaning lowly in Harry's ear. Harry retaliated by shouting FUCK and immediately thrusting his hips all the way up, making Niall yelp.

"Sorry, Ni," Harry breathed out, remembering not all were as stretched out as him.

"'s fine." Niall sunk back down, and started springing up and down Harry's 7" length, increasing pace. Harry had it both ways: if he thrusted up, his dick would feel the pleasure and if he sunk down Louis and Zayn would be thoroughly fucking his arsehole.

"I'm gonna – gonna cum – fuck!" Zayn said in a high pitched voice, thrusting so quickly and so hard it overshadowed Louis' efforts, and at the peak of the thrusts Zayn let out a magnificent cry of indulgence and pleasure, and he stilled balls-deep inside Harry, emptying his heavy load inside.

This turned Louis' buttons on fully. Zayn hot cum started to drip out Harry and down Louis' shaft, turning up the temperature incredibly high, and so before Zayn even had the chance to pull out, Louis was cumming hard and fast inside Harry, making Harry jolt upwards in to Niall, who quickly came with a cry, spurts of his white ribbons lunging over down to Zayn's face and collarbones. Zayn licked some off his lips and groaned lowly.

"Haz bear, cum for me, cum for your Louis," Louis ushered Harry, who suddenly let out a high whine and ceased the last movement, spilling his seed all inside Niall.


End file.
